Purge Aftermath: Jayli's Perspective
by Ice-Eagle Y'siri
Summary: Daemon, Lucivar, Saetan, and Jaenelle were some of the strongest Blood in the Realms. When a natural Healer and Black Widow comes out of hiding after a century, the balance begins to shift. Jayli is an Ebon Gray Black Widow/Healer, and this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Pending

**Author**: Ice-Eagle Y'siri

**Summary**: (NOT a Mary-Sue, not idiotic pairings, takes place after QOD) Daemon, Lucivar, Saetan, and Jaenelle were some of the strongest Blood in the Realms. When a natural Healer and Black Widow comes out of hiding after a century, the balance begins to shift. Jayli Dansayo is of the Sapphire, descended to the Ebon Gray, and this is her story.

_Main character is talking on a thread_

**_Jaenelle or another character is speaking on a thread_**

* * *

_**Come to me, Jayli. It's time.**_

I shook my head blearily and began to uncurl out of my crouch, albeit slowly. I had been on the move for the past month, and search parties were slowly getting closer and closer. The shutdown on all of the Gates probably had something to do with it, but still...thank the Darkness that I'm good at hiding my Jewel depth. It had taken me a week to reach Cassandra's Altar, and a year before that to get even remotely close to Askavi. About 3 months ago, the search parties had picked up the slack and the distance was shortening with every passing day. Now they were only a few days or so behind me.

An absolute affront to my skill and power, was what it was. Bleh. I had gotten soft. As usual. Just figures. And NOW is the time that the Jaenelle would call me.

_All right, Lady,_ I sent on a Green thread, _I'm approaching Cassandra's Altar now. Does the rest of your family even know that I'm coming?_

Silence.

I waited.

_Lady._

The answer was long in coming.

**_No,_** she said finally, **_they_ _don't._**

_You would invite me without an invitation. Don't let your males snarl at me too much. I LIKE being among the living, you know._

**_Just worry about getting through. Will the Priestess let you by?_**

_Considering, _I said dryly, _That I paid her in advance, and she'll probably follow after me, I doubt that I need to worry too much._

**_...ah. Well. That puts things in a different perspective. _**

I moved in relative silence after our conversation. My name is Jayli Dansayo, and I'm a natural Black Widow and Healer, with a strong emphasis on the Healing aspects of BOTH of my professions. I was tall, and with dark brown hair and eyes and pale skin, I hardly stood out among the common folk. This definitely helped in my hiding from Dorothea and Hekatah for so very long. My pointed ears gave my ancestry away to being partly Dea al Mon...but I was not aknowledged by my parents. My grandparents, on _both_ sides of the family, raised me, and though they had their racial stereotypes and clashes, living among them was not unpleasant, and was probably the easiest part of my life so far.

My father disappeared, with no little effort on my part. The only time I had met him I instantly disliked him, and the outcome was hoarse throats and the slamming of doors.

I made my Birthright Ceremony at the usual age, and came back with a uncut Sapphire Jewel. My family (grandparents) were very happy.

However, when my mother found out my strength...she tried to shoulder her way back into my life.

Both sets of my grandparents threw her out...thankfully. Though they believed their respective children were disgraces, they did not harbor that same ill will towards the grandchild (in this case, me) and knew better than to blame the child for what her parents were and what they had done.

However, BOTH sets cackled with glee when I made my Offering to the Darkness and arrived with uncut Ebon Gray Jewels. I then knew--without a shadow of a doubt--that life from that point onward would get very interesting. They then spent at least a decade teaching me all of the aspects of my Craft. I registered with the Hourglass, but left soon after when I found it controlled by Hekatah's cronies that weren't removed by the Purge.

I also knew that it would be my death if I stayed, and so I left my grandparents with some tears, and thus I had roamed the Realms ever since. Well, except for Hell, anyway.

The only one that had found me out was Jaenelle, and she had requested for me to stay hidden until the oppurtune time. She was a few years younger than me physically, but I had already felt and recognized the amount of power she contained, or rather, that she was a conduit of.

**_Jayli?_**

I jumped as I sprinted towards the Altar.

_Yes? What is it?_

Therina, the Priestess, had already opened the Gate and motioned me through, following soon after me. I felt a feeling of disorientation, then found myself leaping out of the way of Therina, who then knelt and began the process of shutting down the Gate.

Her answer arrived over a Sapphire thread, **_You will need to petition me at SaDiablo Hall. Just take the Red wind to it. _**

_I believe that Therina would like to come as well. Is this acceptable?_

**_Yes. She is done shutting down the Gate, but they will reopen it within a few days. I strongly advise that you take her with you on the Red wind as fast as possible._**

_Yes, Lady._

**_I await you at SaDiablo Hall. And yes, Jayli, I know I sound pompous. My father will laugh at me so much for it later..._**her voice faded and I motioned for Therina to hold on to me. As a Purple Dusk Priestess, she couldn't travel on darker winds by herself, so she held on tight and off we went.

We arrived a little after dusk in front of the gate to SaDiablo Hall. Without speaking, the guards let us by and Therina and I entered the courtyard. I felt a little tugging on my shields, and let them down to hear:

**_She hears me! She can hear me! Hi! I am Ladvarian! I am Kindred!_**

I looked down to see a dog hopping up and down, then chased his tail and looked back up at me again. Wait. Sceltie. Gotta remember that he's a Sceltie.

"You are Ladvarian? Hello. I'm Jayli. The Priestess next to me is Therina. Could you please take us to Jaenelle? I believe she is expecting us." Well. It wasn't every day that I got to speak to the Kindred. I knew that they _existed_, of course, but I never actually met one face to face. I was honored and a little relieved that the first one I met was a dog and not as scary looking as the other Kindred would no doubt be.

Therina, on the other hand, was having a fit.

"It TALKS?"

"It's a he, Therina, and unless you would like to meet someone less friendly, I suggest you be nice to Ladvarian and don't treat him as a dumb animal. He's one of the Kindred."

She frowned thoughtfully and looked down at Ladvarian. Kneeling, she asked, "I'm sorry. I was being rude. You are Ladvarian? I am Therina. I was not aware that the Kindred existed."

**_It's okay! It's okay! I'll take you to Jaenelle. She's been rushing around all over the place today and telling everyone to go away. This way._**

Therina stood and we began to follow the Sceltie.

"What jewels...?"

"Birthright Opal and descended to the Red," I answered, "Now don't be surprised if other Kindred are here."

"I know that," Therina said grouchily, " She's the dream made flesh of everyone, and I suppose it makes sense that she'd also be the Witch of the Kindred as well. It wouldn't make sense otherwise."

I rolled my eyes discreetly. I knew I wasn't successful when I felt a jab to my ribs. "Ouch."

**_This way. Jaenelle is waiting for you in her study._** We immediately took a sharp right and entered a large office, with windows from floor to ceiling. I was sure that it was very airy and pretty in the daylight, but during the night the whole place looked fairly creepy.

The woman standing in the center of the room turned to see us enter. She smiled and I grinned back.

"Lady," I breathed and Jaenelle opened her arms. I embraced her tightly and laughed.

"It's wonderful to see you," I let her go and motioned for Therina to come closer, " This is Therina, the Priestess who brought me through."

"Therina can speak for herself, thank you," the said Priestess groused, "And I'm honored to be here, Jaenelle, and I would love to be a part of your Court, if you'd have me."

Her downcast eyes and tightly clenched hands betrayed how nervous she was. Whoa. She really did believe that Jaenelle wouldn't accept her because of Dorothea. Good thing that that illusion would be quickly torn down, though.

"You are both welcome here. Therina, Beale will show you your rooms while you stay here, and then when I go back to Ebon Askavi, you will come with me to get settled in there as well. In the meantime, I must speak with your traveling companion."

Taking the hint, the Priestess curtsied quickly and exited. Jaenelle motioned me to a seat and I took the one opposite her.

"Would you like any yarbarah or wine?" I shook my head.

"My thanks, but sitting down is enough for now. I'm tired. So. What's going to happen?" Then I frowned and looked closely at Jaenelle. Whatever had been bugging me then clicked and I settled back in my chair in shock.

"Hell's fire, Mother Night, and May the Darkness be merciful. Jaenelle, what _happened?_" She looked exhausted...and I could not sense her Black Jewels. Or, if the rumors were correct-and probably were-her Ebony ones, either.

"Kaeleer did not go to war with Terreille, Witch did. And not without a price," Jaenelle gazed deeply into the fire, " I was able to cleanse the land of the taint that Dorothea and Hekatah had been spreading, but it had taken--much."

I frowned, " But the Kindred-"

"-knew, but that wasn't the problem. I rose out of the healing too early, because everyone was afraid that I would never wake up. I _was_ healing, but they-"

I snarled, "-wouldn't shut themselves up and so you had to deal with hundreds of people calling you and practically driving you mad. Mother Night. Didn't they realize that you'd be okay?"

Jaenelle shook her head, "It wasn't really like that. Everyone was...worried. Daemon was almost literally dying without me. So I rose out of the webs. Daemon was worth the price, "_That_ I knew to be true, "Now I'll heal much more slowly. I'm not as fragile as I was when I first woke up," She blushed," However," she pulled a Jewel out of a pouch at her side, "Lorn did give me this instead. Its name is Twilight's Dawn."

With a rainbow of different colors flashing through every few seconds, no wonder people were freaked out in the Hall. They couldn't classify her strength.

"Well," I said, "That _is_ interesting. How...What..."

When I looked up, it was Witch who gazed at me, and not Jaenelle.

"There was another dreamer," she said quietly, "Me. With the Birthright Black, I couldn't do the simplest Craft. You haven't seen me grow up, Jayli, but I couldn't even call my shoes or cook. My power was much too potent. Imagine. I could've destroyed everyone in all the Realms without breaking a sweat, but I couldn't even _call my shoes_. All I wanted was to be what everyone considered...'normal'. I hated having people being afraid of me. So thus I added my own strand to the web, and this is the result. I do not regret "losing"-if losing was what it was-that amount of power. I am happy now."

I regarded her with calm eyes and a practiced psychic touch. Everything that she had said was true.

"I can see that," I said quietly, "So why did you call me? Not that I'm not pleased to join your Court-which even though is disbanded still exists-but I still do not quite see my purpose here. You are a competent Healer and Black Widow, more so than I."

"I wish you to be the resident Healer and Black Widow that can be trusted should I need your help. You have the strength and experience. Since Luthvian died," her eyes darkened for a moment, "There isn't another Healer/Black Widow close to my strength besides you. And I can't be everywhere for everyone all the time."

She then examined me as I sat in my chair, and I shifted uncomfortably. Witch disappeared and Jaenelle slipped back in place.

"Now how will I explain this to the Coven-"

I grinned, "_And_ Lucivar, _and_ Daemon, _and_ Saetan...but I think that you're making it a bigger deal than it needs to be. I wouldn't worry too much, Jaenelle. I will be accepted with time. And regarding my strength...I can downplay it if necessary."

Jaenelle frowned, "I do not think that would be wise. I know your strength, but the other males so far do not. Well, except for Daemon. But I do not want you harassed."

I had the grace to not snort.

Barely.

I settled for a smirk instead, "The only ones that could possibly fight with me are you, Daemon, Lucivar, Saetan, and his other sons and Andulvar. I think I will be alright. From what I know of, Lucivar, Andulvar, and I are the only Ebon Grays that exist as of now. The rest of you are Blacks. And don't even think about saying that you couldn't win in a fight with me, Lady, because you could. At the very least, you'd be my equal. Twilight's Dawn permits you to dance among the webs, so you still have much more power-if not as strong- to spend than I do. Once my Jewels are done, they're _done_. You could wear me out. Why are we speaking of me fighting anyway?"

"Because..." Jaenelle said slowly, " I'm worried that you're still a virgin. Darkness knows that it's a miracle that you haven't been broken already."

I stared. "Lady. How on earth..."

Jaenelle _did_ snort, "I'm not a renowned Healer for nothing, you know. Or a Black Widow. I asked you to stay in hiding. You couldn't go anywhere without possibly exposing yourself. It is a testament to your skills that you weren't surrounded by hordes of males wanting to break you."

"With all due respect, I'm not a Queen. Males aren't supposed to surround me-"

"Regarding to a Black Widow, maybe. But for a Healer, they need a male to protect them from themselves. Healers-and occasionally Black Widows-give more than they can afford. A male prevents it from happening." I blinked. I didn't know that. Actually, I did remember hearing that somewhere...

"But we've talked enough for now. You need sleep before you drop off in that chair. I've kept you up too long. I would like to speak with you again when you wake up, if that's permissable." I nodded and Jaenelle helped me stand.

"Of course, Lady. When I awake."

_Sccccrriiiitttcchhh_.

We both turned towards the door to see a large White Tiger slip in. He looked at the Lady, and both of them turned towards me.

"Jayli, this is Prince Jaal. He's offered to stay with you until you get used to all the males and," she tried to stifle a smile, "other things. He'll take you to where you'll sleep."

"Yes, Lady," I turned to the Kindred " Hello, Prince Jaal. My thanks for accompanying me."

**_Hello, Jayli. You are quite welcome. We'll be off. Follow me._**

I exited out the door after him and followed. Well. This was more than I expected. Then again, I didn't know exactly what to expect. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realized I had bumped into someone until I stopped moving. I blinked and looked up. A _very_ handsome male stood in front of me; pale with dark hair and grey eyes. I blinked again just in time to catch what he said.

"My pardon, Lady. I am Prince Rainier, part of our Lady's Second Circle. Also the resident dance instructor, "his smile warmed me down to my toes, " And if I may inquire to who you are?"

My gaze skittered away and rested on Jaal, who was standing ahead of me, waiting patiently.

"I'm Jayli Dansayo. It's a pleasure to meet you. But I'm afraid I have to go; Jaal is taking me to my quarters."

"We'll probably run into each other again. It was lovely to meet you. Good evening to you then, Lady." He stepped aside and I started to walk away.

"Good evening, Prince." I shook my head and met up with Jaal. We started our walk again and the Kindred soon stopped in front of what I presumed to be my room. If all the males in this residence were that attractive, I would have a problem.

**_I'm staying with you._**

The tone of his voice allowed no argument and I agreed solemnly. I vanished my clothes and pulled out a soft dark blue nightgown from one of the dresser drawers, then climbed into bed. Once I settled in, Jaal carefully climbed up and joined me at my side. I was puzzled and it must have showed, because he explained,

**_I don't want to find out if you kick during your sleep the hard way._**

I muffled a laugh, which I'm sure he must've heard, before wishing him good night and falling asleep.

* * *

**Hello! The deal with all the J names was completely unintentional! I made up Jayli a very long time ago, but didn't have the time to actually write her into a story. Please warn me if she's getting to Mary-Sueish, though I doubt that it'll be a problem. Still, tell me just in case. Thanks!**

**Ah, yes. I've been trying to be as accurate as possible, but do let me know if I mess up somewhere. I promis in advance that I will not wreck canon pairings or anything of the nature, but as I am writing after _Queen of Darkness_, how everything ends up is completely up to me. I will keep the book _Dreams Made Flesh_ in mind, however.**

**Does anyone know how her Court Circles worked? I'm still confused on that some. Thanks again!**

**I will take constructive criticism, but not flames. I will use them to make fudge and all things chocolatey.**

**Regards,**

**Ice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Pending

**Author**: Ice-Eagle Y'siri

**Summary**: (NOT a Mary-Sue, no idiotic pairings, takes place after QOD and The Shadow Queen) Daemon, Lucivar, Saetan, and Jaenelle were some of the strongest Blood in the Realms. When a natural Healer and Black Widow comes out of hiding after a century, the balance begins to shift. Jayli Dansayo is of the Sapphire, descended to the Ebon Gray, and this is her story.

_Main character is talking on a thread_

**_Jaenelle or another character is speaking on a thread_**

**_

* * *

_**

I slept for I don't know how long when I woke to a rumbling in my ears. Blinking blearily, I sat up slowly, reluctant to leave the Kindred's warmth. Once my eyes cleared, I nearly jumped in fright. This cat was a lot bigger than Prince Jaal. And--was he purring?

**_'Good morning, Lady. Jaal asked me to look after you while he went hunting. I am Prince Kaelas.'_**

My eyes widened. An Arcerian. Mother Night, he was _huge_.

Kaelas nudged me with his head, **_'I need to hunt, Lady, and so do you. You have slept for a sun and a moon.'_**

I bolted out of bed and began to rummage through the drawers. I took a quick shower, then pulled on undergarments and a pair of breeches, and tugged on a deep blue shirt over my head.

"Well, then, let's go. If you would lead the way?" I made sure to keep a hand on his back as we began to move through the hallways.

A day and a half? _A day and a half?_ I must've been more tired than I thought. Multitasking, I hurriedly combed my hair and kept myself between Kaelas and the wall. This building was humongous, and I didn't know my way around yet. Assuming that Lucivar and the others would let me figure out my way around, of course. I wasn't sure how they'd react to me.

**_'You are safe enough here, Lady. You are pulling my fur.'_**

I loosened my tight grip with an an apology, "I am sorry, Kaelas. It is...difficult. I am not used to such a place. Not since...my old home."

The Kindred nodded his head knowledgeably as we entered the Dining Hall. I kept my eyes down to my feet as we moved forward. The stares were disconcerting. Though I knew I could beat all of them soundly, from what I could tell, I did not want to start my residence here badly.

**_'When one has been hunted for a long time, the hunted does not know when to stop worrying about being prey. It is hard,'_** I nodded in agreement, **_'Our Lady will allow no one to harm you, Jayli. Jaal will stay with you until you are used to the males here.'_**

I gulped as I sat down near the end of one of the tables so I would be near the Arcerian as I ate. I covered my ears and began to eat, not noticing what I was putting in my mouth.

"Would you like some company?" An impossibly beautiful man sat in front of me; and a woman--somewhere in the Green to Gray range--sat beside him.

I shrugged, "I suppose. You must be Daemon. Lovely to meet you. And you must be-" I held out a hand for Daemon, which he pressed lightly, and focused my gaze on the woman next to him.

She reclined back in her chair with a sigh, "Surreal SaDiablo. I'm unfortunately this man's cousin."

I raised my eyebrows, " A pleasure to meet you as well. Is it really that bad being related to him?"

Surreal smirked, "Would you like to trade places for a time, sugar?"

I snorted and she nodded, "I thought so. Now. Who are you?"

"Surreal," Daemon murmured, "Don't go scaring our guest, if you please."

The assassin shrugged and I sipped my drink. My. This place was full of infamous people. Who'll I see next? Which actually brought me to my next question, "Where's Jaenelle? I'm Jayli."

"On a first name basis with her already? You intrigue me, witchling," I tensed as another velvet voice floated from behind me and settled next to me, "She'll be down in a few minutes--"

"--and I told you to be nice to her, papa, Daemon," Jaenelle gave me a hug and I released Kaelas's fur. I didn't realize that I had grabbed it unconsciously. With a silent apology towards the Arcerian, I let him go and took another bite of my food.

"We were only asking a few questions, witch-child. Weren't we, Lady Jayli?"

I held up my hands, "Don't drag me into this."

The High Lord--I couldn't imagine it being anyone else with a voice like velvet, except Daemon, but I'm not insane--crooned softly, "But you are our topic of conversation. And it makes me wonder exactly why you are here."

I frowned at him. What in the Darkness' name did I do to deserve his animosity? His eyes were starting to glaze and I glanced at Jaenelle for support, "Our Lady invited me here, High Lord. Is there a problem?"

The air began to chill; the temperature was dropping _very_ rapidly.

"Papa, calm down. I'm to teach her the rest of the Hourglass's craft, and then--with her agreement--Jayli will be going to Dena Nehele for a time to help Shira and Cassidy. Really, what's the matt--"

"--were you ever going to tell us that she's an Ebon-gray?"

All conversation ground to a stop and I dropped my head. My hands sought Kaelas' fur again and he butted his head against my hand reassuringly.

_Kaelas, what in the world--_

_**-You're an Ebon-gray Black Widow/Healer that just pounced out of nowhere, Jayli. He's worried that you're after Jaenelle.**_

_I would never-_

_**-I know that and the Lady knows that, but Saetan doesn't. He's been very protective of his kit since she healed. Just be patient. If he gets too snarly, I'll snarl back.**_

I frowned doubtfully, _If you're sure..._

_**Just watch.**_

"I was going to tell everyone when she was ready, papa. Not you."

The High Lord's head rocked back as if he was slapped, and maybe he was. That was kind of cold. I just sat in the middle of the group, not knowing what to do.

Surreal suddenly stood and held out a hand to me, "Why don't Jayli and I go take a stroll in the gardens why you all discuss this. Kaelas, if you would be so kind as to escort us-"

_**-of course.**_

"-then let's be off. Jayli? C'mon, sugar. Uncle Saetan, " Surreal fixed Saetan with a glare when he snarled, "I'm sure that an eight-hundred pound Arcerian is enough if Jayli is suicidal enough to want to try anything."

"Which I'm not, " I muttered, "So lead the way, Lady Surreal."

I took her hand and we marched out one of the side doors, down the stone steps, and out into the gardens. I reached out with my free hand to touch some of the rose bushes with a small smile.

"I was breeding some plants before I had to leave my family, " I said distractedly, "Some of them I was going to plant here one day when the blossoms were ready."

"What were you going to call them?" Surreal tugged me farther down the pathway and towards the waterfall on the opposite side of the garden.

I shrugged, "Something. They're almost the same color of our Lady's eyes. I still have to tweak them a bit."

"Really? But that must've taken years. And you're--oh. You're Dea Al Mon, aren't you, sugar?"

I winced and covered my ears again. I hadn't realized that they were bare. Just as I began to move my hand to cover my ear tips, Surreal pushed it away and tucked my hair over one shoulder.

"You don't need to hide what you are here, Jayli, no matter how Uncle Saetan reacts. I'm half Dea Al Mon, too. Chaosti and Gabrielle accepted me, just as they'll accept you."

"But--but--," I sputtered, "--I'm a halfbreed. They'll kill me where I stand."

Surreal came to a sudden stop and I overtook her by a few paces. Turning around, I looked at her face.

"Now why, "she said very, very, softly, "Would you say that?"

I shrugged and stared at her quizzically, "That's what they did in my old home. Mixed breeds that were found were killed."

"So how did you--"

"My birth wasn't registered in the records and I lived on the edge of the Territory. I'm also easily forgettable, thank the Darkness, and it's easy to fool people into seeing what they expect and not what they would hate to see," I shrugged, "That's partially why I left. I quit the Hourglass because after the Purge some of Hekatah's cronies were still alive, and before the Purge Dorothea was out to kill me."

Surreal just stared. "So you've been on the run for..."

"A while. Give or take a century or a little more. Ish."

My new friend just shook her head and we moved onward. With a sigh, Surreal said, "So. Back to flowers, sugar. What were you going to call them?"

I ducked my head sheepishly, "Can I describe them first before I tell you?" I knelt and began to skip stones when she answered, "Sure."

"You know what Tigerlilies look like, right? The orange flowers?"

"Yeah." Surreal perched herself onto one of the dry boulders why I reclined onto Kaelas at her feet.

"Well, they're almost the color of Our Lady's eyes, and the tips of the petals are black, and the inside is as close as I could get to Purple Dusk. The little pollen things are white."

"That's really pretty, " Surreal said idly, "It must've taken a while to breed."

I shuddered, "You don't want to know just how long it took. Or the incredible patience I and my family had used up growing them."

"Really."

I cuddled into Kaelas' side while I plucked some blades of grass, "So I was going to name them Witch's Soul. Or Lady's, if she didn't like Witch too much. What do you think?"

"That sounds really powerful, Jayli. Why that name?"

"There's witchblood, where a witch has died with violence and unjustly. It also never dies and is for remembrance."

"Right..." Surreal looked as if she couldn't figure where this was going.

"It's also a extremely powerful and painful poison. There isn't a cure, right?"

"Yeah...."

"Soooooooo..." I grinned at Surreal's impatient expression, "Witch's Soul would be a plant that could be used--not as a universal cure--but a general healing plant. We could plant it--or it'll plant itself over time--where a witch, or someone of the Blood, has died in peace and has returned to the Darkness. It'll be a tribute and also for remembrance."

"..."

"What do you think?"

"..."

"Surreal?"

"...that's an incredible idea, Jayli. How did you come up with it?"

I ducked my head shyly, "Well, there is a plant for the people who've died violently who should be remembered, but what about the ones who died in peace or for something good? All deaths and all Blood are important."

"I do have one other question, though. How are you going to make sure it spreads properly?"

I frowned thoughtfully, "I actually don't know. I'll probably have to ask Daemon to help me with it, or Marian. I heard Lucivar's wife is a wonderful gardener, "I looked up at the sky and noticed the sun reaching its peak, and commented, "Should we go back inside now, Surreal? I'd like a tour of the Keep before it gets dark, and I don't want to have to ask the High Lord. He seemed very snarly, to quote Kaelas. Also, could you please not tell anyone about--"

Surreal waved a hand, "Sure, sure, I won't tell. Let me know when the word can be leaked out, though. And yes, it would probably be a good idea to get back inside, sugar. Uncle Saetan may think that you're destroying the flowers. He's in a mood, but it'll pass. Let's go. Kaelas, you coming?"

**_Yes, Ladies. Let's go inside. I promised Jayli that I'd snarl at Saetan if he snarled too much at her._**

With one hand on Kaelas and the other held by Surreal, we entered back inside the Keep.

* * *

**Yo! I know I haven't updated in months, and I'm sorry, but my mind has been in writer's block and I've been too busy with life to write my stories. **

**As usual, leave constructive criticism and no flames.**

**Thanks for reading and please review,**

**Ice**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Purge Aftermath: Jayli's Perspective/Chapter 3

**Author**: Ice-Eagle Y'siri

**Summary**: (NOT a Mary-Sue, no idiotic pairings, takes place after QOD and The Shadow Queen) Daemon, Lucivar, Saetan, and Jaenelle were some of the strongest Blood in the Realms. When a natural Healer and Black Widow comes out of hiding after a century, the balance begins to shift. Jayli Dansayo is of the Sapphire, descended to the Ebon Gray, and this is her story.

_Main character is talking on a thread_

**_Jaenelle or another character is speaking on a thread_**

**So I haven't updated...in months...and I realize my total lameness...and I'm really sorry! Please don't kill me! I'm trying to update my stories as much as I can when my brains reinflate from writing a chapter for another fandom. In case you haven't noticed, _This Just Isn't My Day_ (a _Naruto _story) has taken up a lot of my time. It wasn't until Jayli bonked me on the head a couple of days ago that I realized that I needed to work on my other stories. So here's this chapter, and hopefully the next one will be out soon!**

**Regards,  
Ice**

**_

* * *

_**

The next few weeks were fairly quiet--that is, I didn't hear any enormous explosions come from the family wing across the Keep--for which I was extremely grateful. Lessons with Jaenelle were going well--I had received my Hourglass and Healer's Ring that signified my status as a full-fledged Black Widow/Healer. I hadn't been far from completing the Hourglass' training when I left and the Ring was a formality. I had completed training back home in the Dea Al Mon territory, but in order to receive my ring I had to register and since I wasn't registered at birth...well.

Though every ring for every Healer was different, they were all the same in one regard; each center of the ring had an image of the Sun, which symbolizes growth and warmth, as well has cleansing. The color of every ring was different; in my case, it was deep aqua and the sun was traced using gold thread. I wore it on my middle finger on my right hand.

I was working in the stillroom making up potions when I heard a yelp and my door opened with a _bang._ I sighed and turned around to see Lady Cassidy come storming inside and plop on one of the stools. With a huff, she slammed the door with her Craft and called light into the room. Just as quickly, I darkened portions of the shelves and frowned at the red-haired Queen.

Cassidy had arrived about a week and a half ago to meet with me and discuss my stay in Dena Nehele. We had hit it off extremely well and I also approved of Gray, who was to be her Consort.

"My lady, if you insist on coming inside of here when I'm working, you must be careful when you call light. Certain potions and herbs lose potency. Now what in the name of the Darkness has you so angry?"

Cassidy stood and began to pace, "You'll see in a minute. Five, four, three--"

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

"I'm not talking to you, Prince Theran!"

"Open the door, my lady." I smirked at the pissed-off tone in his voice. Theran and I did not like each other, period, and I loved tweaking his tail at every opportunity.

With an eyeroll, I Craft-Locked the door and put a Sapphire aural shield around the room and an especially strong one on the door. I raised an eyebrow at Cassidy and set the calming potion I had been working with aside. I sat on a stool and looked up at the Queen of Dena Nehele expectantly, "So..."

"That Darkness-damned bastard won't let Gray be my Consort!"

Blink. Blink. Say what?

"My fiance, remember? His cousin."

Comprehension dawned, "Oh. Why?"

"Because he thinks--I don't know what he thinks!" Cassidy's hands were shaking and her skin was even paler than normal, "When he found out today during breakfast after we announced it to everyone, he just--exploded. He just kept saying, 'I won't let you be married' and 'It's bad enough you're lovers' and all this other bullshit."

I pulled a stool from under one of the worktables and the Queen sat, grumbling, "What an idiot. You're the Queen. Hellfire, he shouldn't even be telling you what to do at all. Well, he can, technically, if he was acting under Protocol, which he's not, so--"

"He's just being a sonofabitch, that's what. I'm healing Dena Nehele and he has the almighty gall to say that it would be too much of a bloody distraction for me if I married Gray!"

I cocked my head to the side, "I can't see how it would distract you. Besides, I'll be distraction enough when I go back with you to Dena Nehele to Grayhaven, so that's not a problem. He's just being obstinate. Jaal will be just as bad if he comes with me--actually, speaking of Jaal, he's down the hallway from Theran. He's asking if you want him to snarl at Theran."

Cassidy smiled ruefully and shook her head no and I sent over a spear thread, _'No, Jaal, I'm afraid Cassidy wouldn't like you to do that. Right now, anyway.'_

_**'What has the flame Queen so angry, Jayli?'**_

I blinked at the tiger's way of describing Cassidy and answered carefully, '_Theran doesn't approve of her choice of Consort and he expressed it publicly. Very. Loudly.'_

_**'Do the SaDiablos know?'**_

_'I haven't a clue. Let me ask Cassidy.'_

"Cassidy, does the High Lord and Daemon know what happened?"

Cassidy was fingering the different potions that I had stored on the walls. She turned to me and answered bitterly, "They should. They were there."

Suddenly, I had a realization and swore, "Hell's fire, Mother Night, and may the Darkness be merciful."

_'Cassidy says that the SaDiablos know, but if the SaDiablos know about his disapproval--'_

_**'They'll kill him for insulting that the flame Queen wasn't wise in choosing Gray.'**_

Cassidy grabbed my arm and turned me towards her, "Jayli, what's wrong? What--" her face went paler, if that was even possible, "Oh, no. He's breaching Protocol by showing such disrespect when it isn't necessary, and--"

I finished grimly, "They'll kill him unless Jaenelle intervenes and if I can hold them back for long enough. Come. We need to get your idiotic First Escort before he's blown into Hell. Damn. Why the hell did Jared's descendants have to be such idiots?"

_'Jaal? Where is the High Lord and Daemon?'_

_**'The other side of the Keep, for now. The winged one has just entered the Great Hall. If you and the others run, you'll make it to Jaenelle before the others catch you.'**_

_'Thank you, Jaal. Could you get to the Lady and warn her--'_

_**'Yes. Run. Now.'**_

I pulled down the shields and grabbed the handle. I looked back and said to Cassidy, "On three. One--"

I twisted the nob and we crouched, "Two--"

"THREE!"

I yanked open the door and we sprinted out into the hallway and Cassidy yanked me to the right, "This way! Hurry!"

"What--"

I snarled my impatience as I pulled Grayhaven up the stairs, "I'll explain *puff* when we get *puff* up to Jaenelle's *puff* before you get killed *puff*!"

I looked behind me and didn't see the Terrible Threesome roaring up the staircase, so I figured we were good for another couple of minutes. The door to Jaenelle's suite was already open and we barreled through the passage and into her sitting room. Shoving the Suicidal Idiot onto the sofa, I bowed to the Lady as Cassidy took a seat and Jaal lay down at her feet. The slight chill in the room told me that Saetan (long with Lucivar and Daemon) was coming and we had better be ready.

"We can't kill him--one, he's Gray's family and two, Dena Nehele would be in an uproar."

"_What did I do?_"

I turned to look at Theran-the-Moron and his mouth closed when he saw the look in my eyes. I was very, very close to losing my temper. And I got very, very cold when I was angry.

"You," I said softly and Theran unobtrusively tried to sink farther into the sofa, "Violated Protocol. _You--have--no--right_ to say just who Lady Cassidy may or may not wed. None."

"But Gray isn't--"

I cut him off swiftly and viciously, "He is. Cassidy, who loves him more than anything left in this world besides her parents, would not have proposed if the Lady said--or I said--that he was not whole."

Closing my eyes, I pushed down my temper as I turned to Jaenelle, "So. What do we do, Lady?"

"We sit," Witch answered, "And we wait for the males. Stand by my side, Jayli."

"Yes, Lady."

"You and I will plead his case, for that is exactly what we are doing, Grayhaven, make no mistake."

Theran's gulp was audible from (I was sure) across the Keep. Served him right--he would be insane to not be extremely nervous.

_**'What do I do, Lady?'**_

Jaenelle--since we came in the door--sounded amused as she sent back, _'Watch and learn, dear. Just watch and learn. They will not listen to you right now because you are understandably biased when it comes to keeping your First Escort alive. Jayli is centuries older than both of us and SaDiablo males need to listen to someone not totally involved, like her and me.'_

_**'Understood.'**_

"Get away from her," I winced at Lucivar's voice and Jaenelle answered in her midnight voice, "You doubt her _still_, Lucivar?"

All three Warlord Princes were riding the killing edge and I placed a hand on Jaenelle's chair. I guessed things were about to get very interesting and I was right. The dark Eyrien recognized Witch's voice and shuddered slightly, "No," he turned to me, "Lady, I apologize."

I nodded without taking my eyes off of the three of them, "Accepted, Prince Yaslana."

"Why are you protecting this son of a bitch?"

Daemon smiled gently against the doorway and gestured. I winced as I felt the seduction tendrils heat up the room and I thanked the Darkness they weren't aimed at me. Jaenelle, however, was considerably more affected by her husband's use of Craft.

"High Lord--"

"--I was not--"

I glared and cut off his snarl with one of my own, "You _will _listen to me, High Lord, and _you will do so now_. All three of you are pushing me and **I am not appreciating it!**"

I didn't realize that I had moved closer to them until Jaenelle caught my hand. I shut my eyes and turned my anger into coldness and let it show in my eyes, "_Listen_. Theran dies, Grayhaven and parts of Dena Nehele will turn against Kaeleer. Cassidy will be--" I raised an eyebrow sardonically, "--somewhat unhappy and Gray will be furious."

"He broke Protocol."

"Hell's Fire, we don't have time for Protocol. Think. There will be a bad political backlash if you kill him now. People will be afraid of Cassidy and, by extension, Kaeleer. Will you have another Territory ruled by fear?"

"Many territories are ruled by fear, Jayli," Lucivar's voice was gently mocking and I snapped, "Don't be obtuse. All three of you know what I'm talking about."

"That is not to say that he shouldn't be punished," Jaenelle gently pulled me toward her and began to stroke the back of my hand, "Why don't you lock him with Daemonar for a week? That seems bad enough."

The tension in the air dissipated so fast I almost reeled.

"Or," I added with a smirk, "Toss Vae in with them both."

Cassidy paled and looked at the two of us, then began to laugh, "You two are horrible. Just and brilliant, but horrible. It sounds fitting to me."

Theran whimpered and I shot him a look, "Theran. Shut. Up."

He quieted and I sighed with relief, "Finally."

"I agree."

I smiled down at Jaenelle and raised my eyebrows at the SaDiablo males, "So?"

Lucivar's grin was downright bloodthirsty and the High Lord and Sadist just nodded. The Eyrien answered for the three of them, "Good enough. That ought to teach him not to breach Protocol in such a fashion again."

"Agreed."

I relaxed and suddenly felt--awkward?

'**_I would like to leave now, if everyone is done snarling.'_**

I thanked the Darkness for Jaal's timing and replied, "I think so, Prince Jaal. With my lady's leave, I would like to go and find Surreal."

Jaenelle just nodded and I hightailed it out of there with Jaal beside me. I lowered my eyes as I passed Daemon and the High Lord into the hallway.

**_'Why were you so anxious, Jayli?'_**

I thought carefully as we went back down the stairs we had sprinted up only a few minutes ago, _'The High Lord still scares me. A lot. Daemon does, to a degree, but he is unconditionally loyal to Jaenelle and he knew about me since the beginning. Sae--The High Lord has been suspicious and cautious since I arrived, understandably, but even once matters were explained he's still--'_ I groped for a word.

**_'--Prickly?'_**

I snorted a laugh as we made our way past the Great Hall and into the gardens, _'Yes. Prickly.'_

_**'He will like you with time, Jayli.'**_

_'Yes, but--'_

"Hello!"

I yelped and spun to see a dark-haird woman sitting on the fountain edge of the Kindred. She was short with blue eyes and a Opal Gem at her throat, but I could sense her Jewel depth was at about the Sapphire. With a smile, I realized who it must be.

"Hello, yourself! You must be Wilhemina. I'm Jayli Dansayo. I've just arrived a few weeks ago."

Wilhemina dropped her head and patted stone next to her, "I only just got here a few days ago. I visit Jaenelle about once a month. You must be the new Black Widow/Healer that she had been going on about."

I blinked as I took a seat next to her. Jaal lay down in front of us and I idly reached down to stroke his fur, "She's talked about me?"

"Yes. However, she bade me to keep you secret until you arrived--"

"--Of course," I said dryly, " And the High Lord was very upset with me because I had worn my Birthright to breakfast."

"You mean that the Sapphire you're wearing is your Birthright?"

I nodded, "Yes. After I made the Offering I dropped to Ebon Gray strength."

Wilhemina giggled, "I could see why Uncle Saetan would be concerned. Although, if you came here because of Jaenelle's summons, he should have--"

I winced, "Let's not talk about that, shall we? I'd rather not bring it up right now. I had just gotten out of another mini-conflict with Thera--"

"--is he alright?" I raised an eyebrow and she blushed, explaining, "The few times he arrived here I have gotten to know him better and I really do like him."

"Really."

_'Is she really serious, Jaal?'_

The Kindred rumbled his amusement, _**'I think so.'**_

"Yes! He's different when it's just him and I--he feels as if he has to prove something while he's here in public. Theran's very uncomfortable here--he knows he doesn't belong with the Kaeleer males, so every time he comes with Lady Cassidy it grates on him a lot," Wilhemina covered her mouth and her eyes widened, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have--"

I grinned at her, "No, it's quite alright. Theran, hmmmm? You realize that once Cassidy is married that he may or may not come back here, right?"

Wilhemina answered me seriously, her face set, "I know that. I was hoping he could--maybe--visit me if I move to Draega **(1)**."

I shrugged, "Sure. I don't know. For now, the idiot breached Protocol and so as punishment he's locked in a room with Daemonar and Vae for a week."

My new friend burst out laughing, "Are you serious?"

I smirked evilly, "Yes. It was mostly Jaenelle's idea. I suggested Vae."

Wilhemina abruptly stood and offered me her hand, "I have a feeling that we're going to be good friends, Lady--"

"--Jayli among friends, Wilhemina."

She smiled, "Jayli. Jaal, if you would like to come with us?"

**_'Of course.'_**

Squinting in the now rapidly darkening afternoon, Wilhemina waved excitedly and I looked to see Surreal farther down the pathway approaching us. I smiled to myself as Jaenelle's sister began to pull me along. I liked having friends and not having to hide.

I guess this is what being happy is like.

* * *

**(1) Draega [for those who don't know] is the capital of Hayll. I didn't want to stick her back in Chaillot since she has bad memories of the place, but I forget where she moved at the end of the series.**

**Please review review review and tell me what you think!**

**Regards and thanks for reading,**

**Ice  
**


End file.
